


A Spoonful of Sugar

by devils_indetroit



Series: Five Sentence smut [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Five Sentence smut, Light Bondage, M/M, Sugar, rope play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 06:18:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devils_indetroit/pseuds/devils_indetroit





	A Spoonful of Sugar

Gabriel looped his tongue lazily over the hunter's navel letting every stray grain of left over sugar graze and nip playfully at his taste buds. Sam squirmed and bucked beneath him as the Archangel's teeth tickled him involuntarily. Sturdy cotton ropes held the strong and stealthy hunter in place. Hooded hazel eyes watched the Archangel curiously as he continued to lick and tease and (much to Sam's dismay) tickle. Sam Winchester wasn't going anywhere and that was exactly how Gabriel liked it, now the fun could really begin.


End file.
